The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing and selectively combining various feed materials to create a desired ration for delivery to livestock.
In modern agricultural practice, it is considered advantageous to process roughage to be fed to livestock. It is also considered advantageous to use more than one feed course to create a ration providing the animals' proper nutritional requirements. It is further necessary to deliver the ration to the animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,001 discloses a mobile apparatus for processing, combining and delivering multiple sources of roughage for consumption by livestock. Included with the apparatus is a control system for selectively varying the relative contribution of each source to thereby provide an efficient feed ration of desired nutritional content. A more versatile mobile apparatus with provision for including a particulate food material to such a ration is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/444,620.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved mobile apparatus for mixing and combining multiple feed sources for delivery to livestock.